The present invention relates to the supporting of a tubular element to be butt joined horizontally, for example by welding, to a tubular structure. The tubular structure may be another tubular element or comprise a succession of tubular elements previously butt joined together. In particular, the tubular structure may be a pipeline in the process of being laid on the bottom of a stretch of water by the so-called "S laying" method, additional tubular elements being added successively to the pipeline on a floating platform as the laying of the pipeline proceeds.
Butt joining a tubular element to a tubular structure, such as by electron-beam welding, requires the plane end surface of the element and of the structure to be strictly applied against each other. The butting of the tubular element against the tubular structure requires the exertion of a very considerable aligning moment due to the weight of the tubular element. With the heaviest tubular elements this moment becomes excessive and cannot be exerted solely by the butting means which in practice can be installed on each side of the zone to be welded.